


Taking Back Control

by CollapsingSun (Xerxziez)



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Power Play, Restraints, Smut, Workplace Romance, excessively cute smut, top swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerxziez/pseuds/CollapsingSun
Summary: Rishi and Matt have been spending a lot of time alone together at work, often behind closed and locked doors...Despite often taking the lead, Rishi decides to let Matt have a go at being in control.***It's a bit of smut but pretty cute at the same time. Also lots of laughing.
Relationships: Matt Hancock/Rishi Sunak
Kudos: 6





	Taking Back Control

Fumbling bodies went from careful and delicate intimacy to impassioned and wild lust. Both crashed to the ground, wrestling greedily with the others body. Grabbing and snatching and biting and pulling. It was feral.  
  
Rishi had now mounted Matt, straddling his torso as he pinned his wrists to the floor, and buried his face in his neck. He kissed tenderly between small bites, eliciting delicate whines from the Health Secretary who squirmed lightly beneath the smaller man.  
  
This was business as usual for the two. Sneaking off to some secluded parliamentary room for a little fun, then emerging some time later disheveled and considerably more relaxed and cheerful. It helped ease tensions, especially when they'd have disagreements, which were becoming more and more frequent.  
They'd never go too far, after all they were still in the workplace. Very little would surpass foreplay, but they'd make the most of it.  
  
Rishi was considerably in control as he often was. He slowly guided his kisses up Matts neck to reach his lips, and the two locked in a passionate embrace. In the small time provided when their lips would unlock, Matt tried to say something, only to be quickly silenced by the resuming indulgent make out.  
  
Soon Rishi relinquished his grasp on Matts wrists so he could busy himself unravelling the Health Secretaries tie.  
Matt knew the next part by heart. Once Rishi got hold of his pink tie, he'd have his hands bound with it so he could play with him however he pleased. But Matt had other plans this time. Failing to get the chancellors attention verbally, he made use of his still free hands and began feeling and grabbing at Rishis body, who slightly yet pleasurably flinched at the sensation, Matt was aware that he was ticklish. He grabbed and groped at the chancellors thighs, which seemed to be particularly sensitive to touch as he moaned into their kiss, eventually forcing him to break away.  
  
"What are you up to?" He asked with an amused and curious smile.  
  
"I was trying to tell you.." Matt replied breathily "I wanted to... well I thought this time maybe......" He was seemingly waiting for Rishi to read his mind, hesitantly he continued "I'd like to... be in control"  
  
Rishi laughed, there was endearment in his tone, but it was overall patronising. He looked down at Matt, who was literally beneath him, breathless, and disheveled, and looking up at him with pleading eyes. He had never been in charge before in any shape or form, so it was amusing to see him ask permission from such a position.  
  
Rishi then let out a pleasured yelp. Matt, who had been tenderly caressing Rishis thighs, had just delivered a surprisingly strong smack, something he had never been so bold to do before, but certainly had no regrets over as the response was much more than he had anticipated.  
Rishi had fallen forward slightly which had left his face buried in Matts chest, as though hiding in shame due to his obvious reaction. When he lifted his face, his expression was one of pure defiant lust.  
  
Biting his lip a little, Rishi spoke up "I'm not going to give you control... But you can take it..."  
  
It was a challenge, and one that Matt was determined to accept.  
He firmly grabbed Rishi by his tiny waist and easily threw him to one side. Rishi was now on his back, and Matt seamlessly moved over to straddle him. With his back still straightened, Matt snatched at his now unknotted tie, and leaned in as he confidently grabbed the chancellors wrists and began binding them tightly.  
  
"Fuck.." Rishi writhed needily under Matt, who watched in awe at how intensely he was enjoying being at his mercy for once. "Call me-..." he faltered and stopped himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me...." Rishi hesitated again "Call me a brat. Tell me I'm a spoilt brat."  
  
Matt laughed in delighted surprise. He had never seen Rishi this way, but he knew he wanted to see more.  
  
"Don't laugh" Rishi said, laughing himself. "Just fucking do it already"  
  
"God you're demanding. You really are such a _needy_ , **entitled** , spoilt brat aren't you?" Matt watched in awe as Rishi squirmed with delight. He began to adlib. "A brat like you ought to be punished."  
  
"Well?" Rishi chimed needily "Punish me then."  
  
Gleefully Matt moved from straddling the chancellor to standing, and grabbed both his wrists by the tie, pulling Rishi to his feet and into his embrace. Matt had knelt down and taken grasp of Rishis legs, standing straight again he had effortlessly scooped Rishi over his shoulder and was now carrying him with ease. It was so sudden Rishi exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Matt!" He had never been carried like this before, but with his wrists still tied, and being held so securely and easily, his nerves quickly calmed. He was completely powerless and he loved it.  
  
"You okay?" Matt spoke in a sincere and gentle tone  
  
"Yes" He assured, laughing a little.  
  
"Good" Matt couldn't help but smile, Rishi was so light, so easy to pick up and move around. It was like he was a doll, he felt like he could do anything he wanted to him.  
In truth, the carrying was an unnecessary flare, the room was not very big, their destination (the couch) was not very far, but it had clearly made all the difference. Both had already made an internal note to do this again in the future.  
  
Matt stopped in front of the couch and let Rishi down on his feet gently, he then took a seat and swiftly pulled Rishi toward him, forcing him to fold over his lap. Another small exclamation from the little chancellor as he was maneuvered and manipulated with such ease. He knew exactly what Matt intended to do next and was ecstatic with anticipation.  
  
Matt on the other hand was clearly struggling. He had been wracked with nerves throughout, stunned at how well he was doing so far, and unsure if he was doing this correctly, or if this was even what Rishi wanted. His hesitation was noted.  
  
"Whenever you're ready" Rishi said with teasing impatience. Still nothing. "You really are new to all of this aren't you?--" His little prod had the desired outcome, Matt cut him off with a quick smack, causing Rishi to let out a joyful yelp. "Oh good, you got there in the end-- Ah!" Another smack.  
  
Matt laughed "You are _actually_ a brat aren't you?" By this point Matt had found a steady rhythm and was now confidently punishing the chancellor, who melted into the reprimands and relished every smack. He loved feeling so powerless, it was as if he were a misbehaved schoolboy.  
  
He was getting so much pleasure from the act, it was mesmerising. Matt soon found himself distracted purely from watching Rishi writhe and moan, his whines mixed with delighted laughter, it was wonderful. He gradually stopped the spanking and let his hand rest on the chancellors ass, rubbing and grabbing at him indulgently.  
After some time had past, Matt got his attention with a light tap.  
  
"Up" he chirped.  
  
Rishi complied and Matt joined him, lightly placing his hands on Rishis hips and gently pushing him back to a table surface behind him, which he soon perched himself on, giving him the extra height needed so he and Matt were more or less eye to eye. He put his tied hands around the health secretary, and they began an incredibly tender and gentle embrace, no longer feral or greedy, just filled with longing.  
  
Matt rested his hand on Rishis thigh and cautiously moved it up, he could feel the chancellor smirk into their kiss as he began firmly feeling and grabbing at his crotch.  
  
He began sheepishly undoing Rishis belt and unbuckling his trousers, he knew this was unchartered territory for them, as intimate as they would get, they had yet to have sex.  
Rishi broke from their kiss and gave Matt a look he wasn't sure how to read, it was both longing and lust, but also trepidation and possibly even a bit of panic. Matt refrained from going further.  
  
"Sorry, we don't have to"  
  
"No- I want to but..." Rishi paused, unable to finish his sentence, he really did want to, but he couldn't explain his hesitation.  
  
There was a sudden banging at the door, which caused the two to jump, abruptly snapping them out of their moment. Luckily they relaxed at the sound of the locked door failing to be opened.  
  
"Why's this locked?" a distant voice questioned.  
  
Both had noticed they had pulled each other closer during the initial scare, and combined with the immediate relief they felt, they both started quietly laughing.  
They shushed the other while simultaneously being unable to suppress their own laughter, gradually they gently rested their foreheads together as their giggling calmed.  
  
"Is anyone in there?" called the voice  
  
Rishi turned to reply as Matt teasingly urged him not to.  
  
"Yes, I'm in here" He called back as Matt began kissing his neck.  
  
"Sunak? I was just looking for you! I'd like a word if you have the time?"  
  
"Sure I'll be with you in a minute!"  
  
Rishi turned back to Matt who looked at him with needy eyes, like a dog begging. "Oh I love it when you look like that" he whispered "But not yet... Not here..." he smirked a little "... I... have a flat nearby. It's empty."  
  
He unhooked himself from Matts embrace and hopped off the desk as Matt slowly understood his invitation. Calm as anything, Rishi reclaimed his normal demeanor.  
"I'll text you the details later." He said slyly as he made for the door.  
  
"W-wait!" Matt called out as quietly as he could.  
  
The chancellor turned with a smirk and a chuckle "Don't tell me you're nervous now?"  
  
"N-no.. Rishi.." he gestured at his own tieless collar "My tie."  
  
"Shit" He said, perhaps too loudly, he was only moments away from opening the door and somehow had neglected to notice. He rushed to Matt who started helping him with it, and was unable to stop himself laughing. "Shut up!" Rishi blushed "It's not that funny"  
  
Matt couldn't reply as he was too occupied stifling his laughter. After retrieving his tie, Rishi turned for the door again, but Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him back, so he could buckle the chancellors belt again and do up the zip. After which Rishi paused and looked up at him in personal disbelief.  
  
"Right." He said, extending his arms outward either side of him, as though he were waiting to be searched "Anything else?" He did a little turn so Matt could get a good look "Any glaring sign that I've somehow missed?"  
  
"No, you're good. No one could ever suspect you're a slut"  
  
Rishi gave Matt an amused and likely aroused look "But I'm definitely good to go?"  
  
"Oh wait there is one thing!"  
  
"Quickly then!"  
  
Matt stepped forward and planted a soft kiss on Rishis forehead.  
  
Somehow, this seemed to fluster Rishi more than anything else had prior. He gave a sincere parting smile before clumsily bumping into a chair as he made his way to the door. Matt watched longingly as he left, and began to put his crumpled tie back on with a knowing smile.


End file.
